Zasada panowania nad energią
by euphoria814
Summary: Sequel do Zasady trzeciej randki...


**. tumblr 7c70d091c6b947e6bf47f1087a981e30/tumblr_o805qwDjMy1trn062o1_500. jpg**

* * *

Tony Stark bezapelacyjnie był złem wcielonym. Steve nie przypominał sobie, aby spotkał kogoś równie nie przejmującego się własnym bezpieczeństwem. Tylko w ubiegłym tygodniu Steve gasił dwa pożary w warsztacie Starka, przy czym jednego Tony – w przypływie weny twórczej – nawet nie zauważył. Gdyby nie jego o wiele zbyt dobry węch, zapewne nie byłby świadom, że biedny Dummy na własną rękę starał się opanować płomienie, które zaczynały szaleć w warsztacie.

I sądził, że to był już szczyt, ale Tony przekonywał go, że brak instynktu samozachowawczego był na stałe wpisany w jego genom.

\- No dalej – sapnął jego kochanek.

Steve starał się w niego wsunąć delikatnie. Tony był drobny w porównaniu do jego ciała. Pamiętał jak w czasach sprzed serum łatwo się ranił, ponieważ inni nie potrafili kontrolować swojej siły w jego towarzystwie. Każda akcja wywoływały reakcję i sądził, że Stark jako inżynier powinien być tego świadomym.

\- No dalej, Steve – mówił Tony. – Nie jestem ze szkła…

Steve najchętniej zatkałby mu usta dłonią, gdyby tak bardzo nie trzymał się jego bioder, starając się jednak mimo wszystko nie wejść w Starka jednym ruchem. Nie znał się na tutejszych zwyczajach, ale za jego czasów ranienie partnera podczas seksu nie było rozumiane jako odpowiednie zachowanie.

Zadrżał, kiedy jego jądra obiły się lekko o uda Tony'ego. Mężczyzna uciszył się przynajmniej na tą krótką chwilę, dając mu pewne wytchnienie. Gdyby jeszcze Steve nie czuł jak Tony zaciska się na nim swoim ciepłym, wilgotnym wnętrzem, zapewne odzyskałby oddech. Stark jednak spojrzał za siebie, ruszając delikatnie tym swoim wąskim tyłkiem i sprawiając, że wszystko w Stevie krzyczało, aby wycofać się do tyłu i wbić ponownie z taką siłą, aby Tony popamiętał. Oczy mężczyzny bowiem mówiły wiele i wiedział, że zaraz Stark zacznie znowu na niego narzekać i dopingować go, aby Steve wypieprzył go tak jak Tony sądził, że zasługuje.

\- Rogers – sapnął jego kochanek. – Steve, rusz się. Po prostu rusz się – poprosił go.

Steve zacisnął mocniej palce na jego biodrach i pewnie miał ślady oglądać jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych dni. Zapach, który unosił się w sypialni był nie do zniesienia. Woń Tony'ego mieszkała się ze zmieszanym potem ich ciał i nasieniem. Najchętniej wyciągnąłby swojego członka ze Starka już teraz, aby obciągnąć sobie na poznaczoną od wypadków w warsztacie skórę mężczyzny. Jednak to uczucie połączenia, które towarzyszyło mu teraz, skutecznie mieszało mu w głowie. Nie mógł zdecydować, co byłoby lepsze. I coś cały czas podszeptywało mu, że powinien to zrobić. Powinien dać przyjemność tylko sobie, aby zobaczyć ten jeden raz minę Tony'ego, kiedy jego ulubiona zabawka zostanie mu odebrana.

Stark uwielbiał, kiedy dochodzili razem. Albo kiedy orgazm ubezwłasnowolniał go na kilka chwil, a Steve pieprzył go dalej, nie zważając na nic. Tony wtedy jednak był rozluźniony do granic możliwości. Prawie wysuwał się z jego rąk, kiedy ścięgna i mięśnie po prostu nie współpracowały z sobą. Nie mógł go w takim stanie skrzywdzić.

\- Steeeeveee – jęknął Tony.

Uderzył płaską dłonią w jego pośladek, ale powinien był wiedzieć, że Stark uzna to tylko jako zachętę.

\- Irytuję cię? – spytał mężczyzna i coś zawisło w powietrzu.

Może to satysfakcja w głosie Tony'ego powiedziała mu, że miał poważne kłopoty. Mężczyzna czerpał chorą przyjemność z doprowadzania go do granic. Kontrolowanie się przy Tonym nie było łatwe od pierwszego ich spotkania, ale Stark zamiast martwił się tym, że jego zwierzęca strona coraz częściej dochodziła do głosu, tylko bardziej na niego naciskał. Dokładnie tak jak teraz, kiedy wyginał swój kark w sposób, który doprowadzał Steve'a do szaleństwa. Zapach podniecenia stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, chociaż już przedtem jego płuca były wypełnione jedynie Tonym. Obecnie tonął w aromacie ich ciał. Nutka smaru, który zawsze towarzyszył Starkowi, zniknęła, zastąpiona słodyczą wyzwania, które mu rzucono.

\- Irytuję cię? – powtórzył Tony. – Chciałbyś mnie trzymać w ryzach? No, powiedz, chciałbyś? – pytał i Steve mógł przysiąc, że słyszał w jego głosie ekscytację, która wybiegała poza żarty. – Musiałbyś mnie wtedy posiąść. Musiałbym być twój – poinformował go Tony całkiem poważnie i Steve zadrżał ponownie, kiedy jego biodra zetknęły się z pośladkami Starka.

Być może wszedł w niego odrobinę mocniej niż zamierzał, bo mężczyzna przesunął się na łóżku o kilka centymetrów.

\- Musiałbym być twój i tylko twój – ciągnął dalej Tony, chociaż jego głos wydawał się teraz bardziej zdławiony. – Musiałbyś mi pokazać, że jestem twój – kusił.

I palce Steve'a zacisnęły się tylko mocniej na biodrach jego kochanka. Tony wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, więc szybko zabrał dłonie, lekko przerażony, że jednak posunął się o krok za daleko. Nie chciał, aby na jego Starku pojawiły się rysy, takie jak na każdej butelce wina, którą otwierał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, ku satysfakcji mężczyzny.

\- Nic się nie stało. Zniosę więcej – zapewnił go Tony. – Złap się za ramę łóżka – doradził mu kochanek i to było bardzo dobre posunięcie. – A teraz mnie pieprz – dodał trochę zbyt rozkazującym tonem jak na fakt, że to Steve miał mu pokazać kto tutaj rządzi. – A kiedy poczujesz, że dochodzisz… Ugryź mnie w kark albo ramię. Chcę jutro widzieć w lustrze ślad… - wyszeptał Tony tak cicho, że gdyby nie jego niesamowity słuch, pewnie nie wychwyciłby ani słowa.

Może zresztą Stark mówił sam do siebie. Albo to było jego pobożne życzenie.

Steve nie miał pojęcia, ale jego dłonie już zaciskały się na ramie łóżka. I nie miał pojęcia kiedy się tam znalazły. To wydawało się jednak idealne, bo mógł obserwować Tony'ego, kark, który został mu ofiarowany i drobne ciało kochanka, które pokrywało się warstewką potu. Najchętniej zlizałby ją już teraz, ale jego biodra same drgnęły, jakby doskonale znały ten dryl. I wbił się w ciasny tyłek Starka z siłą, której dotąd zabraniał ujawniania się. Tony zresztą wydawał z siebie półjęczący dźwięk, które zakończyło czknięcie. I zdawał sobie świetnie sprawę z tego, że uderzył wprost w prostatę mężczyzny, wyciągając z niego co najlepsze.

Zapach podniecenia upajał go, więc zamknął oczy i napiął mięśnie, decydując, że ten widok to mogłoby być o wiele zbyt dużo jak dla niego. Nie był nawet pewien ile razy wszedł w Tony'ego zanim usłyszał szeptane 'kurwy' takim tonem, że to tylko zachęcało do przyspieszania. Kiedy otworzył oczy, Stark wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, z których nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Albo szum krwi w uszach Steve'a skutecznie zagłuszał wszystko inne. Równie dobrze ona mogła pulsować w jego boleśnie twardym fiucie, który bezlitośnie torował sobie drogę w głąb jego kochanka.

Coś zaskrzypiało ostrzegawczo, ale Tony nie protestował, więc nie zwalniał z satysfakcją obserwując jak szok na twarzy Starka nie ustępuje per se. Po prostu mięśnie Tony'ego musiały się poddać, kiedy jego oczy zaszły lekką mgiełką przyjemności i mężczyzna osunął się niżej na pościel, kiedy jego dłonie nie utrzymały go więcej. I przez to tylko bardziej wypinał tyłek w jego kierunku, więc Steve nie zamierzał powiedzieć nawet słowa skargi na ten temat. Artykułowanie wyrazów mogło zresztą okazać się mocno przereklamowane, kiedy jego jądra zaciskały się tak boleśnie.

Miał wrażenie, że coś w nim wyrywało się do przodu, ale zacisnął dłonie tylko mocniej, zaskoczony jaką ulgę mu to sprawiło.

\- Mój – wychrypiał, nie bardzo poznając swój głos.

Tony wyglądał na pijanego, kiedy jego twarz wykrzywiła się w lekkim uśmiechu, nad którym ewidentnie nie miał panowania.

Mężczyzna przesuwał się na łóżku raz po raz pod wpływem jego siły.

I wtedy Steve usłyszał charakterystyczny trzask, który nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. Rama łóżka została w jego dłoniach i zaskoczony spoglądał jak materac pod nimi osunął się odrobinę. Wysunął się z Tony'ego w zasadzie w ostatniej chwili, zanim jego kolana zapadły się kilka kolejnych centymetrów, co było niepokojące. Instynktownie złapał Starka w pół i sturlał ich na podłogę. Kontakt z chłodną powierzchnią trochę ich otrzeźwił i Tony usiadł gołym tyłkiem na jego biodrach, spoglądając w szoku na swoje krzywe w tej chwili łóżko.

\- Huh – wyrwało się Starkowi niezbyt elokwentnie.

Steve nie wiedział za bardzo co powiedzieć. Część ramy zwisała nad pod dziwnym kątem nad materacem. I to na pewno była jego robota.

\- Potrzebujemy innego łóżka – zdecydował Tony, a potem spojrzał na niego z wysokości. – Podłoga na razie wystarczy? – spytał mniej pewnie, ale odchylił szyje lekko w tył, co było doskonałym zaproszeniem.


End file.
